Karaoke Can Be Evil
by WBMKitKat
Summary: The 'Hang Out' is now rebuilt from the last incident. The owner needs a reopening show. Who does it? Check it out and see. Do some R&R too please. Also for those who love Metal Sonic, but didn't like what I did to him check out this second chapter.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Sonic or anyone else of the Sega corporation. I do want to work there, but probably after this one I won't be working there so soon. Some of my friends know this plot, but I hope they will still laugh at this.

****

Karaoke

It was almost New Year's Eve. Only a couple of days till then. Sonic and the crew went to the hang out place just to talk and have fun. Tonight is suppose to have drinks and entertainment, so they all decided to join together that night. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, and Amy. They all sat down at booth near the stage. The place was packed tight. The majority of the people that are here are Chao and some Chaos too. Knuckles looked around and saw a set of familiar faces. Bell, C-4, Nokame, Rahn, Serena and Kit Kat all sat in a booth opposite side of where the Sonic Crew was sitting at.

"Hey! It's Bell and the others." Knuckles pointed out.

"Where?!" Rouge said looking around and doing a little pushing while doing so.

"Hey watch it! Who's Bell?" Tikal asked with announce as Rouge continued her search.

"This is SO exciting SONIC!!" Amy squealed grabbing Sonic's arm tightly as she said this.

"Ow!! Amy quit that right now!" Sonic jumped as she grabbed him.

"Shhh you guys! The shows gonna start." Tails said. He took a sip from his ice tea that he ordered.

Lights slowly dimmed, and the only lights that are left are at the main stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you our singer...... METAL SONIC!!" The announcer announced.

This really startled some people, including the Sonic crew and WBM crew. Others just applauded just the same as any other person that would of go up stage. The crowd died down on the noise and began to listen intently to what Metal Sonic had to sing. Metal Sonic cleared his voice box.

"*cough* Um... Hello. Welcome to this nights entertainment. I will be taking requests right now. Anyone?" Metal asked.

"Do we have to listen to you?" Sonic asked.

"YES! Now shut up." Metal replied.

"How about 'Take Me To The River'!" one of the Chao cried out from the back.

"Okay good. Well here we go. Music please." Metal said. The music began.

Okay what most of the Chaos and Chao don't know is how badly Metal sings. Sonic and the others quickly formulate a plan. WBM crew didn't know the horror of Metal singing until now.

"Take me to the WATer er. Drop me in the RiVer!" Metal sang.

Everyone covered their ears.

"DUDE you suck!" a Chaos exclaimed. "You don't even know the words."

Just then one of the Chao dropped a bucket of water on top on Metal from above. One of the workers couldn't take the singing any longer. Then the same worker dropped down and started whacking the bucket with the hose he used to fill the bucket with water.

"OW! Quit IT! Ouch my fricken head." He said in pain. 

He held is head and took off the bucket. The Chao that did that ran away quickly before he was found out by Metal.

"Okay so I don't know that song very well. How about another?" he asked.

Sonic then had an idea.

"How about 'If I Had A Hammer'?" Sonic suggested.

"Now that one I know." Metal said with joy and pride.

Sonic sat down and took a look at Rahn. He was wondering what's going on, but then he began to smile. He whispered something to Kit Kat.

"Sonic what are you doing?! You know Metal can't sing a tune if his circuits depended on it." Tails asked in worry for his ears.

"Don't worry little buddy Sonic got it all planned out. And if Rahn knows what I was thinking, then everything will be okay." Sonic replied with a huge smile on his face.

Then Metal began his torment of singing.

"If I HAD a AMMEr. I Hammer in the Eveninnng. I hammer in the morning. I hammer.... OW OW STOP IT!! HELP OW OW!!" 

Metal then was attack by a group of Chao armed with several hammers. The Chao couldn't stand his singing and began to hammer him. They were taken away from the building by a couple of bouncers. By the looks on their faces they were happy to leave. Everyone was laughing. Sonic gave the thumbs up to Rahn and Kit Kat. Kit Kat was told to give the Chao in the front hammers. Kit Kat didn't know why, but did it anyways. He searched through his pockets and found a several hammers. He gave each Chao one hammer each and quickly returned to his seat.

"Damn it. They broke my fricken nose!!" Metal said rubbing what's left of his nose. "Oh well, at least it's not 'We Will, We Will Rock You'"

"Sing that song Metal!" Tails yelled out. He now knew what his friend was up to. Tails then looked at Rahn and Rahn whispered to Kit Kat's ear. He smiled and began digging through his pockets.

The singing began. He was a little scared on this request but nevertheless he began to sing.

"Ah CRAP!! We... Will... We....Will........" There was a pause of silence. Metal looked around. Everything seemed normal. "Rock you! OW OW STOP IT OW OWIE!!! MOOMMYY!! UGH.... that's gonna leave a mark."

Rocks were then thrown by Chaos, and quickly at the end a boulder was tossed at him. Don't ask how a boulder was in Kit Kat's pants, but a boulder was tossed at him regardless. The bouncers returned and calmed the crowd down. No one left this time, because they couldn't figure out who threw what. Although the bouncers look like they intentionally left everyone here.

"Uhhhh.... I can't imagine a greater pain then that. Okay people....... just TWO more sssssongs." Metal sputtered out.

"Okay only two more songs. Then sing 'Like A Virgin'" Knuckles requested. He then quickly relayed his plan to Rahn.

At first Metal just stood there.

"What you up to?" He asked.

Knuckles just shrugged.

Metal quickly scanned the area. His arms now disabled due to that last attack, had to use a mic stand. He was worried now. Why would they request this song?

"Yah you make me feel, all shiny and new!! WHOOO. Like a vir.....WAHHHHHH!!" He cried out. A bouncer that was sick and tired of hearing this crap ran up and shoved a stick of dynamite up.....well I'll just let your imagination take the role for this.

"What the!? What kinda sick fricken weirdos are you?" He screamed. Everyone was laughing their heads off. C-4 was the one this time supplying the equipment.

"I'm glad this is the last song. Okay what is it?" Metal asked in fear.

"I want to hear 'TNT'!" C-4 yelled out.

Everyone laughed and agreed.

"No, no way in hell I'm sing that." Metal stated.

Just then a sign turned on. It said 'Back up singers'

"Oh you are such a jerk." Metal said coldly.

A door could be heard. Several Chao came on stage placing more dynamite around Metal Sonic. Then once they cleared the area, one of the Chao sang out.

"CAUSE I'M TNT!!"

*BOOOOM*

Metal was blown back to Eggman's buildings.

Cheers were cried out with joy. And everyone continued to party without their entertainer.

*The END *


	2. REBORN

I don't own Sonic or anyone else of the Sega corporation. This is not my song, although I modified and some parts I couldn't figure out or I just wanted to. I thought it would be cool to do something like this. Plus, this story will hopefully bring back some dignity to Metal Sonic. He was just the luck of the draw people. I did not intentionally place Metal Sonic as the victim. Just to get that part straight. Also, this story isn't as humorous as the last chapter so..... um... right. I had a couple of request to do another chapter, but like I said before, it isn't as humorous as the last chapter. Anyways, lets start the chapter now. I don't actually have TF's consent to use his character, so I hope he will forgive me on his quick appearance in this story.

****

Karaoke (PART 2)

A couple of weeks later after the 'Hang Out' place was partially destroyed from the explosion, the building was finally rebuilt. In celebration of it's reopening, the owner asked Sonic and his friends if they wouldn't mind singing for the reopening night. Sonic grinned and said that they'll do it.

"Well do it!!" Sonic yelled out.

"I'm the ultimate life for. I'm NOT gonna sing." Shadow sneered.

"Aw come on Shadow. It's gonna be fun." Tails said.

Inside they tryout the stage and the new equipment bought for the place. The group quickly got themselves organized. The way things are going, Tails is gonna be the lead singer with Rouge and Tikal as the back up singers. Sonic is gonna be the DJ and Amy as the drummer. Knuckles took bass and Shadow is guitar.

As they were walking out, the group began to chatter excitedly on what they can do. Just as they were a couple of blocks away they could here someone singing. Turn down the alley they could see Metal Sonic. He was sing a sad song. The blues I believe. The group was surprised on how well Metal can sing.

"Hey Metal, how come you can sing now?" Sonic asked.

Metal was startled when he was interrupted. He gazed at them with a little bit of hate for the interruption. Then his eyes went a happy.

"I don't know. I sing what I feel like singing. I just make it up along the way." he explained.

"Wow, you're a lot better than doing karaoke." Rouge said with a smile.

"I think I got an idea." Sonic said.

"Uh-oh. Faker here popped a brain cell thinking." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Metal be at the reopening tonight." Sonic said.

He then ran off back to the building, leaving everyone in confusion on what just happened.

*later that night*

"Welcome to the re-opening of the 'Hang Out'" Sonic annouced. "I'm gonna be the DJ for tonight, but to start the night our group is gonna do the opening."

Cheering was heard all over the restructured building.

"Off the start, but first we're gonna need some help from Metal Sonic." he annouced.

The crowd went silent. All was heard for a moment was a cricket. Just then TF appeared out of no where, and grabs the cricket and eats it and then disappears just the same way he appeared.

O_O is all that happened.

Metal slowly crept out on to the stage. He was still scared of the crowd due to the last time he was on stage. The moment the crowd saw him, some began to leave. Sonic quickly told Tails what to do and he nodded in agreement, he too now knows what's Sonic's plan. Sonic told everyone in the group to start and that Metal should just follow with the flow.

__

*music starts*

Everyone: Daddy cool.

Rouge: OH OH, YAH!!

Tails: NG cubes in my caddie, homes like to call me Daddy. 

COOL! When I'm stylin, just throw me on my island.

Now just in case I pack heat, I keep a case in my back seat.

Gotta pocket full of cash eh! I got a fatty in my ash tray.

I'm COOL.

Everyone: Daddy cool.

Tails: Call me Cool.

Everyone: Daddy Cool.

Tails: I'm COOL.

Everyone: Daddy cool.

Tails: Call me Cool.

Rouge: AH YEAH YEAH!!

Sonic: Who?

Everyone: Daddy's Cool.

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Everyone: Daddy's Cool.

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Everyone: Daddy's Cool.

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Metal Sonic: Back into this frat beat, base pushin through my backseat. You know I got that gang-ster-ly.

Hoes they all adorn me, I stop and they all swarm me, to check on my frag-rance.

They treat me like the mayor, cause I'm the biggest player.

Knux: KEEP IT GOING METAL SONIC.

Metal Sonic: Grubin on some pork rinds, kickin up some sex lines.

Everyone wants to be my friend.

But I can't be your friend, no, unless you got some endo, to smooooke.

Tails: I ain't gonna smoke.

Call me Cool.

Everyone: Daddy Cool.

Tails: I'm Cool.

Everyone: Daddy Cool.

Tails: Call me Cool.

Everyone: Daddy Cool.

Tails: I'm Cool.

Rouge: AH YEAH YEAH!!

Sonic: Who?

Everyone: Daddy's Cool.

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Everyone: Daddy's Cool.

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Everyone: Daddy's Cool.

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Rouge and Tikal then walked forward and the spot light shown on them and it was their turn for song.

__

Rogue & Tikal: I might go into your profile. I'm told thee, I gotta. Daddy can I roll with you?

Here's some money for you gas tank, and 40 in a bath tank. 

Daddy, settle down, with you.

*music quiets down and then Amy and Sonic begins again with the beats then slowly Knux and Shadow soon joined in with their guitars*

Light turns back to Metal Sonic and Tails.

__

Metal Sonic: NOOW, some people say my minds blown.

I'm coolin as a snow cone,

and my cell phone,

I'll page ye,

Can't call me.

Just page me.

Young ladies, young ladies.

Tails right here is under age see.

Some says that's statutory.

Tails: BUT I SAY THAT'S MANDATORY!!

Metal Sonic: My story after conflict,

two 40's and a Rolex.

I be right back let's roll G, 

I trim my hair with the flow T

Got soul G?

The stop light just turned green.

Let's all keep on dancing, even after eighteen.

From here to San Francisco,

I'm shooting like a pistol.

I'M SO SLICK, I'm Crisco.

Daddy likes to Disco.

Metal Sonic started some disco dance which impressed everyone. The crowd cheered him on. Tails quickly joined him doing his own dance though.

__

Tikal: Come work it all out.

Tails: Call me Cool.

Everyone: Daddy Cool.

Rogue: Daddy's cool

Tails: I'm Cool.

Rouge: Yeah.

Everyone: Daddy Cool.

Tails: Call me Cool.

Everyone: Daddy Cool.

Rouge: Whoa, whoa, whoa YEAH YEAH!!

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Everyone: Daddy's Cool.

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Everyone: Daddy's Cool.

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Everyone: Daddy's Cool.

Sonic: Daddy's who?

Music stops and the lights go out. The only light on the stage is the one behind all of us, so the shadow cast is in front of our faces. The whole crowd was cheering and stood to clap. The reopening of the 'Hang Out' was a success.

THE END

I hope the people that loves Metal Sonic has enjoyed this chapter. So please do some R&R.


	3. Happy Happy Birthday Luigi!

Okay this song is not mine. GOT THAT NOT MINE!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY.

This is a special chapter. Today is a friends birthday and I kinda give this story as a present. 

****

Karaoke (PART 3)

Sonic went up stage and grab hold of the microphone. He tapped it a few times and cleared his throat. Everyone continued to talk. He cleared his throat again only louder. No one was listening. 

-_-;;

o "SHUT UP EVERYONE!!"

The room went silent. Sonic glared at everyone to see if anyone is talking still. He could see none.

"Good. Now today is a special day for someone. Today is Luigi the Hedgehog's birthday. So as a treat everybody get ready for the 'Happy Happy Birthday' song. Hit it Knux." he yelled out and pointed to Knuckles in the backroom.

Cheery music began, a spot light directed itself to Luigi who was sitting with some of the WBM crew.

[Everyone in the building]

__

Once a year we celebrate, 

With stupid hats and plastic plates, 

The fact that you were able to make 

Another trip around the sun. 

*DEEP BREATH*

And the whole clan gathers 'round, 

And gifts and laughter do abound. 

And we let out a joyful sound 

And sing that stupid song. 

Happy birthday! 

Now you're one year older. 

Happy birthday! 

Your life still isn't over. 

Happy birthday! 

You did not accomplish much. 

But you didn't die this year, I guess that's good enough. 

So let's drink to your fading health, 

And hope you don't remind yourself, 

Your chance of finding fame and wealth, 

Decrease with every year. 

*DEEP BREATH*

'Cause if you feel you're doing laps, 

And eating food and taking naps, 

And hoping that someday perhaps 

Your life may hold some cheer.

Happy birthday!

What have you done that matters? 

Happy birthday! 

You're starting to get fatter. 

Happy birthday! 

It's downhill from now on. 

Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone. 

If cryogenics were all free, 

Then you could live like Walt Disney. 

And live for all eternity, inside a block of ice. 

*DEEP BREATH*

But instead your time is set. 

This is the only life you get. 

And though it hasn't ended yet, 

Sometimes you wish it might. 

Happy birthday! 

You wish you had more money. 

Happy birthday! 

Your life's so sad it's funny. 

Happy birthday! 

How much more can you take? 

But your friends are hungry, so just cut the stupid cake. 

Happy birthday! Happy birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 

Dear....um...

*everyone went silent*

But then Sonic broke the silence.

"Hey what's his name again?" Sonic asked.

Everyone but the WBM crew didn't know. As for Luigi. He's on the floor because he fell over. The crew though was laughing. 

"Hey Happy Birthday Luigi." the crew sang out.

THE END


End file.
